


In The Swiss Air

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Christmas Fluff, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Holidays, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Pansy shows Tony the benefits of spending time in the hot tub in the mountain air.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	In The Swiss Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoldyIsMyFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/gifts).



> This story was prompted by and dedicated to voldyismyfather. I hope you enjoy this. <3
> 
> Thank you starrnobella for beta reading this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. xoxo
> 
> Prompt: Pairing goes on a Christmas Vacation somewhere cold (preferably has snow), one doesn't like the cold but is going as the other one enjoys the cold but they learn to enjoy the benefits of the cold weather.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel Studios and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"I'm so glad we decided to have our Christmas vacation here in the Alps,” Pansy said, smiling as she finished her glass of wine. 

“Me too,” Tony said, grinning. “You’re quite good at skiing.”

“You are, too!” Pansy told him. “The lessons are paying off. Maybe tomorrow we could try coming down the hill on our own.”

“We could give it a go,” Tony said, nodding. Grinning at Pansy, he paused when he saw a mischievous glint her eyes. “What?” he asked.

“Welllllll, we have that hot tub on the back deck,” Pansy said, putting down her glass and moving towards the sliding door of the suite. “Why don’t we take a dip?”

“It’s way too cold out,” Tony immediately protested. 

“Nah, the hot tub will be perfect,” Pansy said, sliding open the door. She moved over to the hot tub and stuck her hand in. “See? It’s all set to go. The butler made sure it’d be ready.” She grinned, wagging her brows at him. She made quick work of slipping her clothing off. Once bare, she kicked off her shoes and winked at Tony.

Sliding into the hot tub, she sighed at the warm water. It was just right. “Come in, love, the water's great,” she told Tony, smiling at him. “Not too hot, just right.”

Tony crossed his arms, looking at her naked body in the hot tub. “It’s freezing out.” He pulled the scarf around his neck even tighter. “How are you even surviving right now?”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Pansy said with an eyeroll. “Besides, the cold makes the water feel that much better.”

“I’ll freeze my cock off,” Tony countered, shaking his head. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Pansy said with a laugh. “The water is hot enough so you won’t keep frostbite. And trust me, love, if your cock was in danger, I wouldn’t suggest it,” Pansy said, eyeing his cock hungrily. 

“True,” Tony agreed. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. “You’re not going to let me get away with not getting in, are you?”

“Nope,” she said cheekily. “Come in, love, I’ll make it worth your while,” she promised.

Tony was unable to resist his wife any longer. He began to strip down, as quickly as he could so he wouldn’t freeze in the mountain air. Once naked, he scrambled to the hot tub and slipped in. The water was hot, but it felt good against the chilly air.

“See? Now we can gaze up at the stars,” Pansy murmured, moving close to Tony. “They’re super clear up there since it’s so cold.” When their naked bodies touched, Pansy let out a happy sigh. 

“Gaze up at the stars? Nah, I’d rather look at my naked wife,” Tony countered, grinning. “Look at how hard your nipples are. Is it because you’re cold, or are you aroused?”

Pansy smirked at him. “Hmmm, bit of both, I suppose. Another perk of enjoying the cool air.”

“Do you want me, Pansy? Is that why you wanted me out here with you?”

“I always want you, Tony,” Pansy told him honestly, looking at him lustfully. “Touch me, please, Tony. I want to feel your cool hands on me.”

Tony smirked as he obliged, sliding his hand between her luscious legs. He quickly stroked her clit, enjoying the soft moans of pleasure she started to make.

“Tony,” she whimpered.

Tony hungrily captured her lips in a kiss. He continued to stroke her, knowing that she was more than ready for his cock.

Pansy moaned, kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. His hand ended up squished between them but Pansy didn’t care. She rocked her centre up against his straining erection and let out a small gasp. The two broke apart, each of them panting breathlessly.

“Fuck me, Pansy,” Tony commanded. “I need you on my cock, love.”

Pansy reached down and held his cock in her hand. She guided him towards her entrance and let out a moan as he fully positioned himself inside her. Moving her hands around his neck, she sank down onto him.

Tony groaned at the feel of her, thrusting up into her. “Pansy,” he groaned.

“Yes, love,” she hissed, lowering herself up and down on his cock. She could feel her cheeks warm as they moved, the chill of the cool air and the heat of the hot tub creating a myriad of sensations.

He smirked. “You’re loving this, aren’t you, Pans?”

“Of course,” she answered breathlessly, her eyes closed in bliss.

Tony fucked her slowly, thrusting into her with purposeful strokes. His eyes watched the pleasure on her face as she moaned and whimpered.

He silenced her with a passionate kiss. Tony thrust into her roughly, enjoying the way she harshly bit his lower lip. He thrust into her and heard her stifled moan. He groaned, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her.

Pansy whimpered and gasped, feeling herself grow closer and closer to the edge. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder as her orgasm crashed into her. Every deep stroke caused his pelvis to brush against her clit. It was almost too much for Pansy to take. “Yesss,” she hissed out, trying to hold onto him tightly. “Tony!” she cried out passionately.

Tony watched her face contort in ecstasy. She was beautiful when she came. And the feel of her grip on his cock was enough to trigger his own orgasm. He came with a gasp, falling apart as her name fell from his lips repeatedly. “Pans!” The pleasure spread throughout his body, leaving him breathless.

They both gasped, each trying to breathe in as much air as possible to catch their breath.

“Okay, hot tub sex was a good idea,” Tony gasped, resting his forehead against hers.

“See? I have good ideas sometime,” she teased him cheekily. 

“But we should head in now,” he said, moving to stand.

“Fine,” Pansy agreed, knowing that it wasn’t good to stay in the hot tub too long anyways. Standing with Tony, she quickly grabbed her clothes from the floor and dashed into their suite. “We should have some cocoa,” she suggested, eyes wide.

“Let’s put clothes on first,” Tony said, laughing as he shut the door behind him.

“Spoilsport,” Pansy teased, sticking her tongue out. She dashed towards their bedroom, Tony following closely behind.


End file.
